mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 305: Bubble Jug Life
"Bubble Jug Life" was originally released on May 30, 2016. Description We're bringing back the world's most unsavory gum with a little prodding from Twitter. There's other stuff too, but if we can accomplish the first one, it'll be a good podcast's work done. Suggested Talking Points Bubble Juggalos, MUNCH SQUAD, Baby Pauly D, Ross and Frasier Slashfic, Cat Burglar Mom, Cool Balls! Outline 11:30 - I have a bat flying around my apartment. I have locked myself in my room, but I need to leave it eventually for work and shit. I figured in your infinite wisdom you would be able to tell me how to rid my apartment of this befanged night-bird. Please help! -- Not A Bat Girl 17:56 - Y - Sent in by CJ Sights Brown, from Yahoo Answers user love I, who asks: The backward, misunderstandable line of "work it" by Missy Elliot? I tried a lot to understand, listen carefully about the lines in this song which Missy sings in backwards but i wasnt able to understand a thing. And all lyrics website has wrong lyrics. what does she say when she sings... Is it worth it, let me work it I put my thing down, flip it and reverse it ?????????? If you got a big elephant, let me search it To find out how hard I gotta work ya ??????????? Can anyone fill up the question marked lines? PLEASE 21:55 - MUNCH SQUAD - Wendy's Bacon Mozzarella Burger 32:32 - MZ - Sponsored by Club W. Sponsored by MeUndies. 43:36 - I recently achieved a pretty major adult milestone: moving into my first apartment. I'm lucky enough to have a job that allows me to live alone, and that has been quite possibly the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. The only problem is my mother lives in the same city and wants me to give her a key. I have no real reason to say no (the landlord said I could make as many copies as I want) and I don't have a roommate whose privacy I must preserve, but I really want to say know. I feel like in giving my mother a key I'll be losing some of my newfound independence. Does this make me a terrible daughter? Should I give her a key and suck it up? Or if I say no, how do I say no? Help! -- Kaitlin 48:26 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Rosing, from Yahoo Answers user Mr. Brightside, who asks: How many calories are in a 2016 Silverado HD pickup truck? 48:47 - Y - Sent in by Lindsay Waterman, from Yahoo Answers user Sera, who asks: What is the cutest way to cuss? 53:20 - One of my coworkers recently invited me to celebrate her impending marriage with a day at the spa. This would be fine, except that this particular spa requires all patrons to be completely naked at all times. Other people attending this get together include our boss and her husband, and my coworker's fiancé who in his seventies (my coworker and I are both in our late twenties). I want to support my friend, but I could live without exposing my business to all and sundry. Is there a way to make this less awkward? If I don't go, do I risk being alienated at work because I'm the only one who hasn't seen everyone's junk? Any advice would be appreciated -- Can I At Least Get A Towel In New York 61:11 - Housekeeping 67:34 - FY - Sent in by Erin Kys, from Yahoo Answers user Sweenysic Todd, who asks: How creative is Kid Rock? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Munch Squad